Bazz
Bazz is a city in the West Nesher District in Final Fantasy Type-0. It belongs to the Militesi territory and is located in the west of the district. It becomes available in chapter 7. Story After Militesi Empire declares war on the Dominion of Rubrum to take hold of its Vermilion Bird Crystal during its conquest to capture all Crystals of Orience, the tide of the battle turns to the dominions's favor after the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Lady Caetuna summons a Verboten Eidolon to obliterate the Militesi forces. After conquering Cetme District, the dominion army sets out to occupy all imperial bases on the southern front and the Central Command orders an assault on Bazz. Bazz is home to a detainment camp filled with dominion prisoners-of-war, and thus the commandant deploys a cadet task force to extricate them before seizing control of Bazz. Class Zero liberates the captive legionaries and the dominion army captures the base shortly afterward giving Rubrum dominance over all of West Nesher. Quests Missions Bazz is the main location of Operation Homecoming Expert Trial, where Class Zero has to liberate captive dominion prisoners. It is available in chapter 7. Tasks Rumble in the Ruins: Sakuya, a dominion quaestor stationed in Bazz, asks for the cadets' help in slaying an Iron Giant in the Silent Key. Moving a Colossus A dominion citizen despairs a Militesi MA has been parked right behind his truck and needs people to move it. He asks Class Zero to find four more guys for him for the job. Elsewhere in the town the cadets can find other dominion citizens who need tasks done for them. A man is looking for his son, another needs a diamond ring to propose to his girlfriend, an imperial citizen says he will help if the cadets pay him 10,000 gil, and at the end of the lower there is a Class Fifth cadet who promises just by talking to him. The player can find the missing kid from the town's lower level. Talking to him makes him run back to his dad. The player can score a diamond ring by doing the task for Mutsuki, Hazardous Material, where the cadets must obtain Dark Matter from a Malboro. The cadets can also get one by earning an S-Rank on the The Capture of Togoreth Stronghold on Finis difficulty, or buy one from the Akademeia Armory after beating the The Cadets' First Deployment mission on l'Cie difficulty. The player must unequip the Diamond Ring to give it. After everyone has agreed to move the MA the people gather around and do it. The dominion citizen then opens up shop where the MA used to be. Phantomist In the lower there in a depression in the wall there is a man who asks for 40 Lavender Phantoma. Doing so yields an HP Enhancer. Shops The shop opened by completing the Moving a Colossus sidequest sells weapons and accessories. Items l'Cie Jögge's Crystal is found in the first depression on the side of the lower road. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns